


Boredom

by Synnerxx



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slurs, in chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy and Steven are bored without Axl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Izzy groaned and flopped back down on the couch. Steven glanced over at him from the top of his drumming magazine. "Something wrong, Iz?" 

"I'm bored and there's nothing to do." Izzy wrinkled his nose up and sighed.

"Where's Axl?" Steven asked. The frontman had been missing for some time now.

"He's with Slash and Duff. I don't know where they are. Why'd you ask?" Izzy looked over at the blonde.

Steven shrugged."You two always seem to be joined at the hip, so it's weird seeing you without him."

Izzy was about to make some smartass comment when he realized Steve was right. Damn drummer.

"Well, since Red isn't here, want me to entertain you?" Steven offered, throwing his magazine down on the coffee table.

Izzy weighted his options. Have Steven entertain him or get off his ass and find Axl. Yeah, he was staying here.

"Sure. What are we going to do?" Izzy sat up on the couch and faced Steven.

"Well, I hadn't actually got that far yet." Steven admitted, biting his lips, which Izzy thought was really sexy.

"We could do this." Izzy stood and walked over to the other man until he was standing in front of him.

"What?" Steven tilted his head up to better see Izzy.

"This." Izzy leaned down and pressed his lips against Steven's pink, pouty ones.

Pretty soon, both were in the bedroom on the bed, tangled in a intimate embrace.

A few hours later, Izzy lay on his side, tracing patterns on Steven's chest.

"You should get bored without Red more often." Steven chuckled.

"I'll have you entertain me every time." Izzy smirked.

"Hell, maybe next time we can get Red to join us." Steven opened one eye.

"Think we can?" Izzy asked.

"Totally. You know Red is a little slut." Steven snorted.

"True. We try next time, but in the meantime..." Izzy captured Steven's mouth again for a repeat performance.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axl entertains Izzy and Steven.

Axl lay back on the couch, bored out of his mind. There was nothing to do at all. He didn't know where the others had gone, but they sure hadn't taken him with them! He scowled at the ceiling, trying to come up with a way to entertain himself. Nothing. He barely noticed the front door opening and Izzy and Steven walking into the living room.

"Hey Axl!" Izzy smiled at him. Axl waved vaguely in his direction, still trying to find a way to entertain himself. 

"Red!" Steven cheered lightly. Izzy shot him an evil smirk that Steven knew perfectly well what it meant. He nodded in agreement. Time to seduce Red. He grinned. Izzy walked up to the couch so he was hovering over Axl. Axl blinked at him.

"Bored, Axl?" Izzy asked. 

"Yeah." Axl sighed. 

"Well, me and Steven have a cure for your boredom. Wanna try it?" Izzy grinned down at him. 

"What is it?" Axl looked curious now. 

"Come on, we'll show you. You have to come into the bedroom with us." Izzy held out his hand.

"Why can't you just show me in here?" Axl looked suspicious now. 

"'Cause there isn't enough room." Steven piped up. 

"Enough room for what?" Axl was confused now.

"Just come on and we'll show you." Izzy said. Axl still looked wary but took Izzy's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up off the couch. He found himself in Izzy's arms. 

"Izzy?" Axl looked up at his friend. Izzy just grinned down at him. Steven grabbed Axl's other hand and they led him into their bedroom. They pushed him down onto the bed and stood in front of him. 

"What are you two planning?" Axl's eyes narrowed and he made to get up, but Steven was quicker. He shoved him back down and told him to stay still.

"See, Axl, a few days ago, I was sitting around, bored, just like you. Steven was kind enough to, ah, entertain me." Izzy explained. 

"Yeah, I was." Steven grinned cheekily. 

Izzy grinned back. "So, now we want to entertain you. What do you say?" Steven asked. 

"If you're suggesting what I think you are, no fucking way, man." Axl stood up from the bed and tried to get past them, but Izzy grabbed his arms and held him in place in front of them. 

"Axl, come on. Just try it, if you don't like it. we'll stop and it'll never happen again. Please?" Izzy pleaded. 

Axl glared at him for a moment, then relented. "Alright."

"Good choice, Red." Steven shoved him back down onto the bed. 

"What is it with you peo-" Axl started, then was cut off as Steven kissed him. His tongue slipped out and caressed Axl's bottom lip. Axl hesitantly opened his mouth, allowing Steven's tongue to dip into his mouth. He was so busy concentrating on Steven that he didn't notice Izzy slipping behind him, so it was a shock when Izzy attached his mouth to his neck. He placed wet, open mouth kisses up and down the pale column of Axl's throat, sucking here and there, leaving tiny love bites where he deemed it necessary.

Axl moaned into Steven's mouth. Steven's tongue flicked his upper teeth before sliding past his tongue and exploring the hot depths of his mouth. Izzy had moved from his mouth up to his ear, where he swept his tongue around the rim. Axl shivered. Izzy nipped lightly at his earlobe, making him moan. Steven's hands had tangled in his hair, pulling on it slightly, tilting his head back even more. Izzy's hands had moved from his hips to slide up under his shirt. He found the nipple ring and tugged on it gently. Axl arched into his hand.

Steven broke their kiss and pulled Axl's shirt over his head. Izzy went back to his neck while Steven sucked on the nipple that Izzy wasn't playing with. Axl groaned and let his head fall back against Izzy's shoulder. He never would have thought that having two of his bandmates do this to him would be so fuckin' hot.

"Like this, Axl?" Izzy's voice was rough and raspy. Just then, Steven bit down lightly on his nipple, making him yelp. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Izzy chuckled.

Steven released his nipple and trailed his mouth lower until it got to Axl's navel. He dipped his tongue inside it and nibbled on the skin around it. Axl wove his fingers into his hair and tried to guide him lower to his throbbing cock, but Steven merely pushed his hands away. Izzy scooted out from behind him and pushed lightly on his shoulders, making him lay flat on his back. Izzy kissed him this time, while Steven kept up the bites and licks to his lower belly.

Izzy pulled away from him and smiled. "Now for the fun part." He reached for the buttonzip on Axl's jeans and undid them. Steven tugged them down the lean legs. True to form, Axl wasn't wearing any underwear and his cock sprang up once freed from the confines of his jeans. Steven swept his finger across the head, collecting the precum that had gathered there and sucked on the digit. 

"Tastes good. Come here, Izzy." He pulled the guitarist into a kiss, sharing the taste of Axl with him. Axl whimpered at the sight. His hand crept down to his aching cock and wrapped around it.

Izzy and Steven broke their kiss and frowned at him. "None of that, Axl." Izzy pulled his hand away. Axl whined low in his throat. Steven settled in between his spread legs and started licking up and down the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, purposely avoiding Axl's most needy part. Once last bite to his thigh and he straightened up. 

"Can we do it now, please?" he asked Izzy. Izzy and Steven shucked their own jeans off, kicking them away to join Axl's on the floor.

Izzy pulled Axl up and turned him over so he was on his hands and knees. "Ready?" He asked as Steven handed him the lube. Axl nodded. Izzy poured a generous amount onto his fingers and tossed the tube away. He coated his fingers, then slipped one inside Axl. Axl inhaled sharply at the invasion and Steven petted his hair, murmuring to him. Izzy pushed another finger in and started to scissor them. Axl whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. Suddenly, Izzy inserted another finger and changed the angle of their thrusts. Axl screamed this time. Izzy smirked at Steven. "Found it."

Izzy pulled his fingers out, making Axl yelp quietly, then slathered his cock with the rest of the lube. He pushed into Axl slowly, but it was taking all of his will power not to just pound the redhead into the mattress. He was so tight and hot around him. Steven, meanwhile, was on his knees in front of Axl. He stroked his own cock then pressed the head against Axl's lips. The singer opened his eyes and looked up at him. "Come on, suck me." The drummer rubbed the hard flesh against his lips.

Axl opened his mouth and took Steven into his mouth. The blonde moaned and threw his head back. Izzy had started thrusting into Axl, making him rock gently. Axl relaxed his throat and took Steven all the way in. He trailed his hands up the drummers thighs and rolled his balls between his fingers. Steven moaned and thrust into Axl's mouth even more. Izzy changed the angle again and was now hitting Axl's sweet spot with every thrust. The redhead was moaning around Steven's cock, the vibrations making the drummer curl his toes and thrust harder.

Then Izzy wrapped his hand around Axl's weeping cock and timed his thrusts with his strokes. Axl swallowed a few times around Steven and the drummer gave one last deep moan and shot his seed down Axl's throat. Axl drank it all in hungrily. Some of it escaped his mouth and dripped down his chin. Steven leaned down, pulling his cock out and licked it off.

Axl moaned and started thrusting back to meet Izzy's thrusts while Steven laid back on the bed to catch his breath and watch the show. Izzy lost all sense of rhythm and just pounded into his friend. Axl gave a scream and came hard all over his chest and Izzy's hand. Izzy, feeling the convulsions of Axl's muscles around his cock, gave one final thrust and threw his head back in a silent scream, pumping his hot cum into Axl.

Izzy pulled out of him and Axl collapsed, Izzy following suit. "Well, you still bored, Red?" Steven asked, looking over at him. 

Axl chuckled. "Not anymore."

The other two joined him in laughter until it died down. Steven rolled over onto Axl. "It's my turn now, Red." He grinned and kissed the surprised singer.

Let's just say they kept themselves entertained for the rest of the day.


End file.
